1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system employing facsimile equipments.
2. Prior Art
Various communication means including various combinations of telephone systems, telex systems and/or facsimile systems have been proposed with the development of communication networks and the combination of those communication means with computers has realized a novel communication system designated as an electronic mail system.
The present invention proposes a communication system employing the electronic mail system to provide the communication means with further replete functions.